The Order of Chaos
by Marvinius
Summary: Set after the death of Cell a new threat appears over Namek and threatens the rest of the known universe. Goku however is still dead, and Piccolo has been incapacitated. How will the Z fighters survive this.
1. The End of the Nameks

**T**his story is set just after the events of the Cell games. Goku is still dead and the other Z-warriors are faced with a new threat that threatens to overwhelm the galaxy. I have tried to keep all the characters in character as much as possible. Several things have been added to the DBZ universe to make this story work but most of you should recognise most of it.

Enjoy and leave reviews.

**T**he planet Earth continued its spin around sol, rotating itself in a dance so large that the choreography was beyond any normal comprehension. Once again at peace the inhabitants of Earth had finally seen the defeat of Cell at the hands of Hercule and where basking in the glow of another victory. The Z fighters had left Hercule to take the credit, content to know about the real battle and to be left alone once more. As darkness descended across the eastern towns they gave up on their training for the night retiring to bed.

**F**ar out into the wilderness sat the lone form of Piccolo. Once more deep in meditation he floated beneath a waterfall, using its sound to blanket his thoughts. The air around him was still, the night life had since left the area as Piccolo continued his training. He floated unmoving as the universe continued its intricate dance around him.

**P**iccolo awoke suddenly, his body covered in sweat. Breathing deeply he looked around his surroundings. The waterfall was still there roaring into the night with its ever-present power. Piccolo looked up into the sky, searching for what he knew wasn't there. Breathing deeper still, nearly into panic, his mind threatened to overwhelm him. His restrain failing him now he let lose the scream in his head.

The power of a thousand Nameks shattered the night time air as Piccolo shouted into the air, his power blowing up around him sending the water back up the waterfall. Blue trails of energy screamed and whirled around him their voices echoing in the scream, distorting the harmonics of space. The scream echoed across the planet. Travelling around the world it slammed into Dende, sending him to his knees in tears.

**T**he lookout beneath Dende quaked and rocked as the energy swirled around. Lighting strikes slammed into the white marble gouging out large chunks as an ethereal wind whipped up around it. A large blast slammed into Korin's tower, the power earthing itself down the length of the pole. Slowly the pole began to crack, its structure weakening under the strain of millennia.

The pole buckled as gravity returned to the lookout, each section blew out in turn. A huge chain of explosions rocked the landscape as the lookout plummeted downwards towards the earth. The last section blew out as the lookout slammed hard into the ground, burying half of the mighty structure into the rock. Shockwaves travelled outwards through the ground sending up waves of dust. Ripples flowed and cracked the land around it as Dende tried to control the destruction. He won out eventually as the power dissipated into the air as silence once again descended over the planet.

**Chapter 1**

**D**awn arrived as usual upon the surface of Earth, the soft light of the morning spreading its warming blanket across the planet. The plants stirred, turning their leaves towards the rising sun. Animals changed shifts as the day awoke them; the cities began to grow anew as the warming energy spread throughout the population. It dawned a new day almost alike any other, almost.

**G**ohan awoke once more, his night troubled by strange dreams of destruction. Cell kept coming back to haunt him. His eyes piercing into him as again and again he fought him with his Kamehameha. Tonight however, was different. Tonight it wasn't cell that he was fighting, but his mentor and friend Piccolo. Gohan looked at the clock, 6.30am, and decided to get up, getting back to sleep now would be to much trouble. Getting up slowly he stretched his aching muscles.

'_Maybe I shouldn't be training quite so hard at the moment.'_

He dressed slowly and quietly, trying not to awaken his mother as he slipped out of the house and off into the forest, thankful that she was still asleep as he blasted off into the sky to try and find Piccolo. Flying high above up above the clouds he tired to find the signature of his mentor among the millions of life forms on the planet. Speeding across the planet he could find no trace of Piccolo. With a burst of speed he headed off to Kame's island.

**F**ar out in the ocean, surrounded by almost perpetual sunshine, Master Roshi sat out on the beach. Fast asleep with his head once again buried in his latest magazine. Krillen stood out in the shallows practising his Kamehameha wave upon the ocean. Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu where sparring together on the other side of the island kicking up spray as they battled. All was normal around the island as Gohan flew towards it.

"**K**ame… Hame… HA" Screamed Krillen as the blast left his hands, heading outwards into the ocean. Krillen poured his energy into the blast, increasing its radius and strength as he stood his ground. Water swirled up around his feet, splitting apart as his beam cut across the ocean. Far out Krillen suddenly felt his beam split into two. A force pushed against the other end of his blast, slicing it apart like butter. He pushed more power into it, trying to stop the intruder from breaking through his blast. He might as well have tried to move the sun.

A figure materialised at the edge of the split, cutting its way through the beam as the energy washed over him. As it neared Krillen suddenly stopped the beam, his jaw dropping as Gohan flew up next to him.

"Nice job Krillen." Said Gohan as his hair returned to its usual black. "If I wasn't super Saiyan I would have been toast. Krillen stood there his mouth still open as Gohan walked up to master Roshi.

"**M**aster Roshi. Master Roshi."

Gohan prodded the sleeping master awake.

"What. Huh. Don't worry girls; there is enough of me to go around."

"Master Roshi it is me Gohan."

"Huh Gohan? What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Piccolo was?"

"The Namek, hmm. Nope I haven't seen him in ages. Why don't you go and ask Dende if he has seen him."

"Can't you help?"

"I have important work to do here. Where would these misguided souls be without my training?"

Gohan looked around the island. Krillen was only just coming to his senses after his flagrant show of power. Tien and Yamcha where still sparring above the island. Roshi was nearly back asleep already.

Gohan gave up on the perverted Roshi and walked back over to Krillen.

"Hey bro. That wasn't too nice you know sneaking up on a guy like that."

"Sorry Krillen. I haven't had a descent test of strength in months. Anyway, can I borrow you?"

"Sure what for?"

"I want to go and find Piccolo. I can sense him anywhere."

"P...p...iccolo." Stammered Krillen, "Why do you want to go and find him?"

"Because I think something is up with him. I had this strange dream about him, but I can't find him. I am going to go see Dende to see if he knows where he is."

"Ok then. Master Roshi isn't exactly teaching me much here." He said looking over at the sleeping masters form.

Blasting off into the air they both left the small island behind and headed for Kami's lookout.

"**Y**ou sure that we haven't gone to the wrong place?"

"Krillen, you know that this is the right place. It is just that the lookout isn't here."

"So what happened to it then?"

'_Gohan, Krillen? Is that you?'_

"Dende? Where are you?"

'_Come down, something terrible has happened.'_

"Down… what does he mean…? Down?"

Gohan and Krillen looked down towards the ground. Between the clouds they saw the remains of the lookout. Its once beautiful features mired in layers of earth, its structures cracked and broken. Both mute in shock they flew down to find Dende.

**E**ntering the main structure on the lookout Gohan and Krillen where both shocked that it still was in one piece, despite the many cracks and broken structures. Following directions from Dende they made there way deeper into the chambers. Coming upon the chamber where Dende sat they entered slowly.

**T**he room was small, especially for this place and lit with only a dim glow emanating from the ceiling. The centre of the room contained a single raised platform upon which rested the form of Piccolo, though rest was hardly the right word to describe him. His body was racked with small spasms that sent his limbs jittering across the stone surface. His eyes where tightly closed but he was babbling incoherently at a phenomenal rate.

"Piccolo!" shouted Gohan, rushing over to his former mentor. "Piccolo, what happened? Who did this?"

"Oh man. He looks in bad shape. What happened Dende?"

"I do not fully know."

Vegeta stood leaning against a pillar half shrouded by the darkness in the wings.

"I found this gibbering wreck out in the wilderness. Laying half drowned next a waterfall. He was speaking this nonsense then to."

"It is not nonsense Vegeta. He is speaking in Namekian. But there seem to be many voices in what he is saying."

"Whatever. I couldn't sense anyone nearby when I found him. Probably ran away at sensing a true fighting power approach."

"Can you understand any of it? Any idea what caused this?"

"I am afraid not Krillen, he is speaking to rapidly, to many thoughts to make sense of the puzzle. Physically he is as fine as I can work out. I healed his minor injuries but there doesn't seem to have been much of a struggle."

Gohan, Krillen and Dende all stood looking at the convulsing form of Piccolo on the slab, their minds wandering what had happened. Vegeta just stood staring into space, thinking that any enemy that could reduce Piccolo to what he saw before him would be a worthy enemy for the prince of the Saiyans.

**D**arkness settled over the ruins of the lookout. Trunks had been summoned from Capsule Corp and came quickly after learning of Piccolo's fate. Bulma had arrived soon afterwards and set about trying to bring Piccolo out of whatever he was in. By dawn she had retired defeated.

"I don't know Trunks. As Dende said, physically he is fine. But I never could understand his mind before. I have only seen him something like this once before, and that was soon after he fused with Nail."

_--------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Ok version B of chapter one. Thanks a lot to __Kieri for the review; I probably should get some beta readers to make sure that my writing is good. Any more reviews, good or bad are always welcome._


	2. One day on Namek

**Chapter 2**

**D**ende awoke in the hot morning air, his body aching and head spinning. His sleep had been full of perturbed dreams about home and Porunga. Something was amiss upon his home planet. But he could not leave the earth without its guardian to investigate, and Piccolo was in no state to help. Pushing all thoughts of home to the back of his mind he stepped out into the hallway only to be nearly run over by Mr Popo.

"Dende come quick something terrible has happened."

"Somehow Mr Popo I thought you where going to say that."

**M**r Popo launched himself off down the corridor from which he had come, Dende having to fly after him to keep up. Twisting and turning through the maze of corridors inside the lookout Popo and Dende came outside onto the remains of the main courtyard. The others where already out there, each one with a look of horror upon their faces. Even Vegeta was looking worried. Dende moved slowly forward into the centre of the courtyard, fully aware that all eyes where on him. Walking past Vegeta and Trunks he eyes fell upon the reason for the horrified looks. Upon the ground were fourteen semicircular stones, a deep orange in colour, filled with many small red stars. The lay out on the courtyard spread out in a giant circle upon the floor. Realisation suddenly dawned over Dende as he realised that they where not fourteen stones, but rather seven stones that had been split in half.

**T**he Namekian Dragonballs lay discarded upon the courtyard of the lookout, each one split almost cleanly in two. The balls had lost their usual shine and now looked lifeless and dead.

"Porunga… How could this have happened?"

Dende stepped forwards, reaching out he touched the nearest stone. Drawing energy from Dende it began to glow suddenly, a wave of energy that swept through each stone in turn. The pulse circled the stones, moving faster and faster around the circle until it was an almost continuous stream. Inside the circle a vague shape began to form, coalescing from the air it resolved itself into Porunga. Porunga was now only a few feet tall, his power waning even in taking on this form.

"Dende," Porunga rumbled, his voice still sounding deep and powerful, "There is something that you must know. You must know what happened upon Namek, what happened to me and you must stop it from ever getting to Shenron."

With that Porunga disappeared back into the mist from which he came leaving the glowing Dragonballs at his tail. Each of the balls began to pulse on its own. Six lances of light leapt out from the stones and earthed themselves in to each of the six spectators. Each of them where suddenly taken back to Namek.

Namek, a few days earlier

_**T**he day began as any other. The Namekian's were a peaceful race who kept out of most species way and lived their lives themselves. Today however someone wanted to change all of that. From out of the sky a meteor came plummeting out of space leaving a fiery trail through the atmosphere. The small fighter came screaming down above the heads of the Nameks, tearing up the land in its supersonic wake. It blasted across the planet in search of the Guardian. Coming across his mountain retreat the ship finally stopped its pell-mell trip across the planet. Alone figure stepped down from the fighter. Dressed in an orange gi he shut down his space ship and turned to face the Elder Nameks dwelling. _

_**S**tanding at 5'8 wit spiky black hair his faced seemed to radiate warmth and happiness. Around him the few Namekian guards stood dumbfounded at the apparition. _

"_Goku is it really you?"_

"_Hi everyone." _

_With that he was gone, trans-locating directly inside the house. Once outside of the light his features began to wane and twist slightly. His skin began to boil and vaporise into a mist that flowed around his now semi solid body. Advancing upon Moori the creature spoke. _

"I have come to find porunga. where are the dragonballs_?"_

_The Elder Namek could but stand and stare at the apparition before him. So akin to Goku but so totally twisted and warped at the same time. _

"I say again. Where are the dragonballs_?"_

_He could not read the creatures intentions at all. No good, but no evil flowed from the creature as it spoke in words of ice and lead. _

"_I will not let you have them."_

"My name is Kaos and none shall say what i can or can not do."

"_You shall not have the Dragonballs."_

"You think that you can stop me. I know all about you."

_With that he held out his palm _aimed directly at Moori's head.

"_Go ahead and kill me."_

"kill you and lose the dragonballs. Where is the sense in that?"

_From his hands a strange energy pulsed outwards, wrapping itself around the Elder Namek, binding him. Another pulse was released, and another, each one adding a layer to the crystal like structure trapping the Namek._

"There. Now you shall not do anything so foolish and die._"_

_The Namekian guards simultaneously launched their attacks upon Kaos, each blast melting scant inches from his body and dissipating into the mist around him._

"Come now I have heard that the Nameks are great warriors. Surely you can do better than that?"

_Almost as one the three guards leapt forwards and began to attack Kaos. In the middle of a spinning fury of blows Kaos dodged and folded his body around the attacks, converting his from solid to gas at will. Even with this constant changing the Nameks still managed to land blows upon him. One successful one smashed him across the room towards the crystal encased Elder Namek, his body warped in strange and unpleasant ways as he passed through the crystal appearing on the other side. _

"My my, what they say is not all rumour. But come now, enough playing. I have a job to do. Give the Dragonballs and I shall leave you alone._"_

_Refusing to give in the Nameks all leapt back into battle, their aura's blasting up around them. This time Kaos fought back. In a matter of moments all three of the Nameks where lying dead upon the floor._

_**W**ith a blast of raw energy the building around him exploded into shards. Once again in the clear light of day his body reformed, become more solid, once again resembling the form of Goku. Walking back to his ship he retrieved a small device, much resembling a scouter and fitted it to the side of his head. Pressing a small button on the side of the ship, he spun around before blasting off into the sky. _

_**I**t took only a matter of days for Kaos to find and collect all seven of the Dragonballs from their Namek protectors. The planet was littered with the dead who had stood in the way of him. Now with all seven Dragonballs, Kaos could finish what he came to do. _

"_Porunga, come forth and grant my wishes."_

_The seven Dragonballs began to glow with power as the sky darkened around them. A blast of energy seared upwards into the sky forming itself into the mighty form of Porunga. _

"Who has summoned me from my slumber_?"_

"I Kaos have come for my three wishes. Grant them to me now."

_The mighty Porunga looked down upon the creature at his tail and nodded._

"My first wish is that my ship, the _Nal-Zagger_, be rebuilt to its full former glory."

"It is done."

"Second, bring my ship to orbit around this planet."

"It is done."

"For my third wish mighty porunga. I wish to fight you."

_**W**ith that the being known as Kaos launched out at Porunga, his body dissolving into the strange blue/black mist as he travelled. Porunga was more surprised than angry that someone would even think of attacking him. His surprise was Kaos' gain. With a sudden fist forming from the mist he struck out at the huge body of Porunga, slamming with amazing force into the dragon. Porunga howled in anger as he reached down to try and bite Kaos in two. As his jaws closed around him he dissolved once more flowing out between his teeth. Swirling around Kaos slammed a foot into the side of Porunga's jaw. Again and again Porunga tired to bite the menacing creature that attacked him. Again and again Kaos simply dissolved whenever he came close. With a lunge down towards the ground Porunga caught and slammed his jaws closed around Kaos who failed to re-materialise. _

_**W**ith a reassuring silence Porunga began to shrink back into his Dragonballs. Something stopped him. From deep inside a blue/black light emanated from his body, growing in intensity and size as a deep scream cut through the air. With a burst of energy the form of Kaos burst out from inside Porunga, shattering his body, dissipating his energy to the seven winds. Porunga had no real time to think, pouring as much of his essence into the Dragonballs he sent them into the air towards Earth. _

"_Oh no you don't!"_

_Forming his arms into two large blades Kaos blasted after the dragon balls and in seven mighty strokes shattered them each into half. The broken balls fell back towards the surface of Namek as Porunga disappeared. Kaos just laughed, flying up to meet his ship in orbit. Placing two fingers to his forehead he trans-located onboard._

_**W**ithin moments he was aboard his ship; now back to its full destructive self. Looking around the sleek and fitting bridge he brought the ships mighty engines back online. Powering up the main weapon batteries he launched a tremendous salvo of energy down upon Namek. Wave after wave of energy poured forth from the ships many batteries, slamming into the planets crust as they gouged deep holes. With a final salvo of energy the Nal-Zagger began to move out of orbit. Behind it the planet of Namek was in its death throws as the gravitational forces ripped the planet to shreds. The shockwave travelled outwards but the Nal-Zagger had already jumped to hyperspace._


	3. Dragons awakening

Only a short chapter this time. It seemed to just want to finish there so that is where it stopped. If you are craving some more action, wait a few more chapters and it shall arrive. For now read on and enjoy. R&R

**Chapter 3**

**T**he six spectators around the Dragonball circle stood in shocked silence. Vegeta collapsed to his knees as the full impact of what had happened hit him. Namek gone, destroyed by the whim of this Kaos. Not only that, but the eternal dragon Porunga had been destroyed as well. How could anyone fight a creature that had that much power?

Dende's mind couldn't take the loss of his whole race, his body stiffened as he fell to the floor.

"Oh Dende," said Mr Popo, "What are we to do?"

"We… need Piccolo."

Gohan stepped forward and touched the Dragonballs, trying to get Porunga to come forth and tell him what had happened to Piccolo.

"Porunga. We need to know what has happened to Piccolo. What happened to him?"

The stones remained inert, almost mockingly silent as the Z fighters stood around in shock and fear. Gohan turned around, tears already running down his cheeks as he walked away from the remains of the Dragonballs.

"Piccolo is the last resting place of the Nameks. He is our saviour."

Everyone spun around as the voice of Porunga called out from the very air around them.

Dende awoke suddenly as Mr Popo wafted the salts under his nose.

"What does he mean the last resting place of the Nameks? How is Piccolo going to save anyone in that state?"

"The last resting place…Krillen is that Porunga said?"

"Yeah. Piccolo is the last resting place of the Nameks. He is our saviour."

Dende suddenly stood up as he rushed off back into the main chamber.

"What is up with him?"

"I don't know Vegeta but I think we had better find out."

**D**ende ran back into the chamber, checking only briefly on Piccolo before running off again deeper into the main chamber. The others ran along behind him but only Trunks carried on after him. Bulma, Krillen, Vegeta and Gohan went in to look at Piccolo. His state still had not changed.

"He really does look in a bad way. What did Porunga mean that he is our saviour?"

"I don't know Bulma. But hope that Dende knows a way to make him better."

"What we need to do is train some more! This creature managed to kill Porunga. What is this Namek going to be able to do against him?"

"Oh and so what are you going to do then Vegeta? You think you can train hard enough to fight him?" Bulma stood up approaching Vegeta slowly. "And how are you going to find him? You going to wait till he gets to Earth? Or are you going to get that scared Saiyan butt of yours into space and look for him."

"Don't talk to me like that Woman! I will hunt this Kaos down if I need to."

With that Vegeta spun around and blasted his way out of the Lookout.

"Let him go Gohan. He needs to cool down a bit."

Gohan stopped and returned to looking at Piccolo, still gibbering on the counter.

"**T**he last resting place of the Nameks… The last resting place of the Nameks… Surely Porunga could not have done that? No wonder he is in such a state. Oh poor Piccolo. I just hope that this will work."

Trunks stood at the edge of the Library as Dende rummaged through piles and piles of books trying to find what he was looking for.

"Can I…"

"Sorry Trunks, It will be quicker for me to find it than explain what I am looking for."

Another book flew over his shoulder as he carried on looking. Trunks could do little but stand and watch as the pile grew.

"Here it is… Yes… Yes… Quickly trunks…"

**D**ende walked back into the room with as much of a smile as he could muster.

"Gohan please can you take Piccolo outside. I think I might know a way to help him."

Gohan did as he was told, easily picking up the unconscious form of Piccolo and carrying his struggling form outside. Krillen and Bulma followed the struggling duo outside as Dende lead them outside the main chamber. Trunks was already outside, he had moved the remains of the Namekian Dragonballs out of the way and replaced them with the Earth ones.

"Shenron…If this Kaos can defeat Porunga what is Shenron going to be able to do?"

"We don't need Shenron to kill Kaos, just to give us the tool to do it with."

With the last Dragonball in place Trunks stood back.

"Shenron we call upon you."

The seven balls began to glow with power, a huge lance of light blasted upwards as Shenron came forth.

"Who has called me from my slumber?"

"Mighty Shenron it is I Dende."

"Dende, I remember you. You may make your wishes."

"Piccolo has been given the power of the Namekian race. But he can not control the power of so many beings at once. I wish that you can calm his mind. Allow Piccolo to regain control of his mind and body."

Shenron looks down upon the twitching form of Piccolo below him and leans down. Moving his head down towards the Namek, Shenron stops scant inches from his body. Shenron's eyes glow brightly as Piccolo's body is bathed in yellow light. Rising off the ground the aura grows in intensity bathing the now still form of Piccolo in its light and energy. With a final burst of light Piccolo returns to the floor, his body now still. Shenron rears up to her normal height.

"It is done."

"My second wish is that the Namekian Dragonballs are restored."

Shenron looks down at the shattered forms of the Namekian Dragonballs. For a split second an expression resembling fear flicks across her face.

"Dende it is not within my power to restore the Dragonballs."

The others looked around disheartened; Porunga it seemed was gone forever.

"Shenron I wish that we can track and find that blasted creature Kaos and his ship the _Nal-Zagger_."

"Vegeta!" yelled everyone else.

"Will you grant my wish?"

Shenron nodded.

"It is done, Goodbye."

**W**ith that the seven Dragonballs rose into the air, consuming Shenron before blasting off into the seven winds. Where the seven Dragonballs had been there floated a small shiny blue capsule. Bulma walked over to it and pressed the button before throwing it to the ground. With a large pop a huge cloud of smoke appeared obscuring the form of the contents. As the smoke cleared a spaceship stood in its place. Large and gleaming it hummed already with the contained power of its main drive.

"I think it is time we paid Kaos a visit."

Vegeta walked over and climbed aboard the ship.


	4. Lord Piccolo, Rise

At last Piccolo is awake again! ahem I know I am being really evil to him, but heh I have to do it to someone. For those of you wondering about goku… remember he is Dead, and I intend for him to stay like that. He didn't want to come back so he can stay dead and let the others do some work.

**Chapter 4**

**G**ohan once again picked up Piccolo and carried him back inside. His body was now still and limp, his breathing deep and controlled. Trunks went on board the spaceship with Bulma to try and delay Vegeta from blasting off into space un-prepared. Krillen was wondering who had the worst job, convincing Vegeta or being there when Piccolo awoke. He decided the Piccolo would probably be slightly safer and walked off after Gohan and Dende. Walking slowly through the corridors to the healing chamber Piccolo slowly began to awaken.

"Quick Gohan, place him on the counter again."

With Piccolo on the counter Dende floated up and once again began to try and heal him. The orange energy pulsed out of his hands and flowed through the body of the tired Namek.

**P**iccolo's eyes flew open as his back arched up apparently in pain. His whole body stiffened as he crashed back down onto the stone edifice. With a shriek that filled the chamber Piccolo screamed again. Covering their ears the others cowered back from the form of Piccolo. His aura kicked up around him as his power pulsed through the chamber. Krillen was thrown around the room as Piccolo's power blew the wind around the room. Dende held tightly onto Gohan as he gritted his power against Piccolo's. Krillen fell to the floor unconscious as he slammed into the wall. As suddenly as it had started Piccolo fell silent again. Minutes passed and nothing happed. Piccolo lay as in death upon the counter.

"Piccolo?" pleaded Gohan as he walked up to the Namek, "Piccolo please be ok?"

Piccolo's eyes snapped open as he sat up slowly rubbing his head.

"Will someone please tell me what the Kami is going on? Hold on, where is Kami?"

"Piccolo, something terrible has happened."

"Well that's an understatement. Why do have the feeling that I am holding a conference in my head?"

Piccolo stood up slowly, floating into the air he 'walked' over to Dende, placing a hand upon his head he closed his eyes. What had transpired in the last few hours jumped from Dende to Piccolo.

Piccolo, his face carved in stone just walked outside leaving the others standing in shock.

**P**iccolo looked across at the remains of the Namekian Dragonballs lying broken on the floor. The remains of the broken lookout seemed a fitting backdrop for them.

'_At least Kami isn't here to see this.'_

Upon the centre of the ruined courtyard stood the large blue spaceship that Shenron had created to help find the _Nal-Zagger_. The ship was easily large enough to carry all six of them into space. The bulbous craft stood at nearly ten meters high with all rounded curves and smooth lines. It reminded Piccolo of the Namekian space craft that had carried Kami to this planet all those years ago.

Piccolo didn't need his superior hearing to understand what was being said inside.

"Vegeta. You will never change will you?"

**H**e walked slowly across the courtyard, his body feeling lighter and stronger that a few days ago. Not surprisingly really when you thought that he had the combined power of the entire Namekian race flowing through him. At least now it was almost quiet inside his mind, Shenron had done a good job there and Piccolo secretly thanked Dende for his thinking. Standing outside the ship he raised his hand, reaching out with his mind he picked the ship up. Testing out his new power he began to roll the ship onto his side, much to the dislike to those inside.

"What the Kami is going on out!" Screamed Vegeta as he blasted outside into the air, closely followed by Trunks carrying Bulma under one arm.

"Piccolo. So nice to see you up and about again. Could you please put the space ship back down again?"

"As you asked so nicely Trunks."

Piccolo lowered the ship back down as Vegeta continued to stare.

"Do you want something Vegeta or has your mind left you for the moment?"

"Why the great Piccolo. I see you have regained your sense of humour. You look good for someone who spent the last two days gibbering to himself."

"Vegeta I have no time for your pathetic ramblings. We have to find Kaos and find him soon. Bulma, how long before you can figure this thing out and get us ready?"

"See Vegeta, even Piccolo thinks we need to make sure we are ready."

Vegeta just turned away from the group his hands folded across his chest.

**P**iccolo sat deep in meditation once again. The other Z fighters where all busy preparing the supplies for the trip while Bulma tried to make sense of all the controls. Piccolo was just happy to be alone at last. Shenron had not only quietened the voices of the other Nameks, but had also shut up Kami and Nail. Finally he was able to be alone, as things should be.

**V**egeta and Trunks walked up the gang plank for what seemed like the hundredth time carry yet more crates of stuff on board the ship.

"Damn it woman why do we need all of this stuff!"

"For once I have to agree with father. What is in all of these boxes?"

"Supplies." She replied nonchalantly "With nearly three Saiyans on board most of it is food. There are also medical supplies and spare equipment. We don't know how long we are going to be in space."

"If this thing works as well as it should then it shouldn't be very long."

Vegeta walked away carrying the crates behind him.

"Gee mum, you sure do try and plan for everything don't you."

"With _your_ father around you have to."

**K**rillen sat dejected on the side of the lookout. The other Saiyans and even Bulma had decided that he shouldn't come with them. It wasn't fair, especially as he knew that they were right. Dende walked over towards the dejected form of Krillen sitting on the edge of the lookout.

"Krillen I know that you are upset but you have to see this from their point of view, they don't want you to get hurt."

"Vegeta just doesn't want me in the way."

"Well that is just the way Vegeta is Krillen."

"Ahh I know. It is just I wish that there was something that I could do. But I am never any good in a fight. I just want to be able to help."

"Someday you will be able to Krillen. Guru saw great potential in you and he wasn't wrong."

"Geez I you may be right. I just wish that things went right for me. I mean here I am the strongest human on the planet and I still can't get a date."

Dende just stood there looking lost; the human mating style was far beyond his comprehension.

**T**he ship was ready at last. The supplies where all packed and the Saiyans where all onboard. Night had settled upon the lookout as Bulma went through the final checklist. Vegeta and Gohan where strapped in behind Bulma and Trunks who where supposed to be flying the ship. Piccolo was somewhere in the cargo decks back into his meditation again. The ship thrummed with contained energy, vibrating as Bulma and Trunks waved goodbye to Dende and Krillen. With a final check around Bulma engaged the main drive and the _Kiritsu_ lifted smoothly into the air. Turning its back to the lookout it blasted off into the night sky.

**K**rillen stood staring up into the black sky as the ship disappeared into space.

"Well there isn't much more we can do now."

"I think I am going to go back to train and Master Roshi's house. Thanks for letting me stay here Dende." Krillen blasted off into the air after the ship, leaving Dende alone once more upon the ruins of the lookout. He looked down from the sky, as even to his Namek eyes Krillen had disappeared. Walking back inside he heard a last comment from Piccolo before the ship entered hyperspace.

"I shall avenge us."


	5. Draconian meeting

**Chapter 5**

**T**he _Nal-Zagger_ ploughed its way through space. Its mighty engines wrapping the fabric of space around the ship as it hurtled along through different corridors looking for a suitable target. Above each planet Kaos visited the mighty ship stayed locked in orbit, easily seeing off any defenders that tried to attack its massive form. As Kaos amused himself on the planet below the _Nal-Zagger_ began to download any and all information it could about the surrounding area, and any other likely targets. A trail of chaos and death hung like vapour behind the _Nal-Zagger_ as it blasted its way across the cosmos.

**T**he _Kiritsu_ travelled quietly through the hyperspace corridors. Running almost silently it slipped in and out of hyperspace trying to find the _Nal-Zagger_. Not that the trail was hard to find. Distress calls rang out across the ship on an almost constant basis as the more advanced civilisations called out for help.

Bulma sat alone in the communications room, her head resting on the console as she slept. The board was still awash with messages as another planet fell victim to the force that was Kaos and his ship. Vegeta and Trunks had gone off to train in the gravity chamber that Bulma had installed on the ship. Piccolo and Gohan where both off training somewhere onboard but she had heard barely a sound from either of them. Left alone in charge of the communications and the strange tracking device she worked herself to sleep trying to find the _Nal-Zagger_.

"This is the Draconian ship _Asa-Wangetsu _to all available space craft. The Draconian navy is planning to launch a counter attack against the ship known as the _Nal-Zagger_. Any and all help is requested, regardless of allegiance or capability. Repeat this is the Draconian…."

Bulma awoke suddenly as the harsh voice cut through her blocks. Sitting upright she listened as the message replayed itself again.

"**V**egeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan, get up to the bridge now. I think I have found the _Nal-Zagger_."

The three Saiyans and Piccolo arrived quickly aboard the bridge to find Bulma still looking like she had just woken up.

"Where is the bastard? I want my shot at him soon. This space ship is getting rapidly on my nerves."

"The Draconian navy is getting together a fleet to challenge the _Nal-Zagger_. Survivors from all of the worlds are gathering to force a standoff."

"Great so where are we going to avoid it?"

"Vegeta! We need all the help we can get; we might as well join this fleet…"

"The kid is right Vegeta. We are going to need some help."

"And this from the so called saviour of the Namekian race. I would have expected more from you Piccolo."

"Just because I have a lot of power, doesn't mean that I am invincible."

"When you two are quite finished arguing there is another reason."

Piccolo and Vegeta both turned away from each to stare at Bulma.

"The Draconian fleet is after the Nal-Zagger. They intend to blow it up and take out Kaos with it. He has already survived the loss of his ship once, and he will probably survive it again. Someone needs to fight Kaos while his ship is being taken care of."

"Let me get near him and I shall show him what the power of a Saiyan prince can do."

With that he stormed off back to the gravity room.

**A **few hours later the _Kiritsu _had finally arrived. Ahead of them lay the ruins of the once great planet of Sarakkis. A dark and beautiful world home to the Templaden, a mystic and enigmatic race who had produced a great many psychic weapons, all of which where useless against the Nal-Zagger.

Fires still raged across the remains of the planet as the Draconian fleet began to form in orbit. Ships from the dozens of ruined worlds and many others yet to be attacked arrived and formed up. Hundreds of ships formed into a motley rag tag fleet of everything from small corvettes up to the largest capital ship in the Draconian army. Shuttles and small transport vehicles flicked between the larger ships carrying delegates and information. More and more ships where arriving, carrying with them survivors and information about the location of the Nal-Zagger and its destructive path.

"**T**his is the Earth ship _Kiritsu _requesting docking clearance with the _Asa-Wangetsu_. Come in _Asa-Wangetsu._"

"_Asa-Wangetsu_ acknowledging the _Kiritsu_, you have clearance to land in docking bay forty two."

Moving slowly in between the bulk of the other ships Trunks carefully navigated the way to the Draconian command ship. Setting the ship down gently Trunks and Bulma left the ship to meet with the Draconian leader. Escorted by two Draconian guards they made their way up to the command deck.

**I**t wasn't long before the _Kiritsu_ left the safety of the capital ship and moved off again. The main battle fleet was nearly ready and the _Nal-Zagger_ was currently in orbit around the Koneko home world of Siguard. With a final command the ships entered hyperspace to challenge the _Nal-Zagger_.

**I**t took only six hours, but in the tedium of hyperspace it felt like sixty. Vegeta was still training as hard as he could to improve his strength. To finally reach what even his son had done, Super Saiyan two. Gohan sat alone in his room, his mind fretting over a thousand and one things as he tried to sleep before the battle. Trunks was trying to do the same, and failing just as bad. He sat in his room slowly sharpening his sword, forever twitching at the crack he had made in it when Tapion had first given it to him. Piccolo sat deep in the cargo hold of the ship. His mind once again threatened to burst forth with the voices of the Nameks contained within. Bulma sat on the bridge, once again asleep upon the console as the computer counted down the time till arrival in the Konekoian system.

**S**pace exploded around them as the ship was thrown out of hyperspace on the edges of the Konekoian system. Around them the forces of the Draconian navy battled seemingly in vain against the mighty battleship. Dozens of ships already lay drifting in space, victim to the mighty phasers aboard the _Nal-Zagger._ Running in as near to stealth mode as she could the _Kiritsu­_ slipped by the battle and headed for the planet Siguard and the force of Kaos upon it.


	6. Prince of Kaos

**Chapter six**

**T**he planet of Siguard was still pretty much as the inhabitants had left it. Kaos had only just arrived and was so far being tied up by the army in the nearby mountain range. The _Kiritsu_ landed gently upon the soft grass as the warriors slow descended the gangway. In the distance they could hear the sounds of the army trying to fight the monster known as Kaos. With one look at Bulma Vegeta blasted off towards the battle, closely followed by Trunks.

"You had better stay here Bulma and watch the ship."

"You two make sure that those two get back alright. Look after yourselves guys."

She handed them a pouch of sensu beans as Gohan and Piccolo leapt into the air after the two receding Saiyans. Piccolo and Gohan soon caught up with the Saiyan prince and his son as they blasted towards the battle sight. It was not going well for the Koneko people. Their dead lay littered over the plains either dead or dying. The landscape was pockmarked with burning craters filled with the wrecks of the Koneko's military vehicles. Kaos could be seen in the middle of a ring of soldiers, floating in the air teasing the men below as their weapons past harmlessly through him. He laughed each time he re-formed, enjoying this game with the pathetic Koneko. With a sudden turn Kaos leapt straight towards the ground and the soldiers. His body erupted into flame as he powered himself up and slammed into the ground. The earth beneath them shook as a shockwave of pure energy pulsed outwards knocking even Piccolo and Vegeta backwards.

"Kami! Where does he get that much power from?"

"Pah that is nothing Halfling. Wait until you see the true power of a Saiyan prince."

The four of them landed on the outer edge of the crater that Kaos had created. Crouching into a fighting pose they waited for Kaos to emerge.

**K**aos rose up from the crater like the dead. Trails of mist followed him as he rose from the mass grave glaring down at the new arrivals. The sunlight caught him as he rose and once more he seemed to resemble to the form of Goku. The Z-warriors stood their ground, looking up half in shock at the apparition above them.

"Dad is that you?"

"Gohan, shut up. That is not Goku, look deeper at him."

Gohan followed his mentor's instructions and looked past the form above him. The form of Kaos wavered as he did, his edges blurred into black mist as Gohan pierced the illusion.

"Kaos. Your time here is over. Leave these people alone!" Gohan yelled up at Kaos.

"I am Kaos. None shall tell me what I can or can not do. What makes you think that you are different?"

"I am Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans and you shall die by my hand."

"Well well, someone is a little full of himself. Try your best shot Vegeta."

With that Kaos turned his back to the short prince. Vegeta screamed into the now silent air as his power flowed around him. Within moment he transformed into his super Saiyan form. His golden aura flicked around him as his hair flashed once before settling into its golden sate. But still his power kept on rising. Vegeta screamed again, throwing his hands down to his side as his muscles bulged outwards. With a final push he launched himself at the smirking form of Kaos. Blasting across the distance faster than the eye could see the others stood in amazement at the power increase Vegeta had managed.

**L**ashing out with his fist Vegeta slammed into Kaos before he could dissolve himself. Kaos was knocked along the ground at nearly the same speed as Vegeta, stunned by the blow. Vegeta blasted off after him, disappearing from view he reappeared in front of Kaos to deliver another blow. Kaos had other ideas and simply phased through Vegeta. The first the prince knew of this was a sudden pain in his back as Kaos slammed a fist into him. Smashing face first into the ground Vegeta formed another crater in the ground.

The others stood their ground at the edge of the crater as Vegeta picked himself up, they knew better than to interfere with his fighting.

"You wimp! Stand still and fight like a Saiyan. WITH PRIDE!" Vegeta leapt into the air as he screamed up at the black form of Kaos. Vegeta let lose a blast of Ki as he neared his target, the blue bolts passing once more harmlessly through Kaos. Vegeta launched another blast, trying to get one to hit and becoming more infuriated as each one missed. Closing rapidly the two began to spar in the sky.

**V**egeta and Kaos flashed back and forth across the sky of Siguard as they tried to land blows on each other. Vegeta fought as hard as he could; trying to increase his speed enough to actually hit the rapidly moving form of Kaos. For his part Kaos kept his strikes to a minimum, letting Vegeta wear himself out trying to hit him. Again and again Vegeta lashed out at the constant smirk of Kaos in front of him, only ever hitting with a few. Breaking off Vegeta stepped backwards in the air, his breathing become heavier as he pushed himself. Kaos stood back as well, still looking as fresh as anything.

'_Doesn't this guy ever run out of energy?'_

"Well now vegeta, shall i show you what i really can do?"

Vegeta just stood there trying to get his breathing back under control as Kaos began to spin in the air. Faster and faster he twirled, his power level rising rapidly. Once more his aura sprung up around him as he began to glow with Ki. Suddenly a barrage of small Ki blasts leapt out from Kaos and shot towards Vegeta. To do him credit Vegeta tried to dodge the attacks, but there was just too many travelling to fast. First one then another crashed into him, each one slowing him down and letting more land upon his body. As more and more attacks slammed into Vegeta Kaos slowed down his spin, concentrating his power into his hand he released a huge blast at Vegeta.


	7. This is my fight

**Chapter 7**

**A **new crater sprung up around the fallen body of Vegeta as the blast carried him into the ground. The earth was pulverised beneath him as the energy was dissipated into the ground, trapping Vegeta beneath a wall of energy and the planets crust. Trunks saw the fall of his father and the Saiyan inside of him took over.

"Father!"

Leaping into the air, transforming as he went, Trunks blasted towards Kaos his sword already unsheathed and ready for use. Kaos turned to look at this new golden haired boy and stopped his laughing. Trunks came forward faster than Kaos could dodge, his speed boosted by the fall of Vegeta. Swinging the blade he sliced cleanly though the arm of Kaos as he sped past. Screaming out in agony Kaos tried to cradled the stump of his arm as he was spun around by Trunks.

Not relenting Trunks came back at him once more swinging the sword. Kaos spun around, shocked by the loss of his arm but still not slowed enough. Dissolving once more he reformed the stump into a sword and brought it up to counter Trunk's own. With a clash the blasted off a huge explosion the two fighters where obscured from view. Inside the ball of smoke Trunks and Kaos clashed swords again and again, neither being able to pierce the others defence.

**G**ohan jumped back as the former arm of Kaos landed at his feet. Already the limb was dissolving in the sunlight, burning away like dry ice.

"Gohan. Take a Sensu bean to Vegeta; I think he is going to need one."

"What about you Piccolo?"

"I think Trunks is going to need some help."

Gohan took a bean out of the pouch and began to run over towards Vegeta, deliberately keeping his Ki low to avoid detection from Kaos. It wasn't long before he reached the edge of the crater and saw Vegeta slowly standing up, his hair now back to normal. Suddenly a stray blast lanced out from the fight above their heads and slammed into the ground knocking Vegeta back to the ground unconscious. Gohan fared only a little better. The blast was nearer to him and managed to knock him almost to the point of unconsciousness. Waves of blackness threatened to roll over him as he tried to stand up. Getting slowly to his feet Gohan never noticed the form of Trunks as he hurtled towards him.

**P**iccolo was in no mood to messed around with, the others could take care of themselves. Kaos had already unleashed the voices of the Namekian race upon Piccolo's mind and now he was about to get his payback. Throwing off his weighted clothing he stood tall in the weaker gravity of the planet.

"Kaos! Your fight is with me now!"

Kaos looked down at the green Namek standing below him, wonder what such a creature could possible do where three Saiyans had already failed.

"A namek. I thought I had killed the lot of you when Namek exploded along with your pathetic dragon."

Piccolo stood there drawing energy into his body, the power of the Namekian race now flowed through him and he was going to use it. Powering up faster and stronger than he ever had Piccolo's body bulged with contained energy, a fact not wasted on Kaos. Reacting first Kaos dived down towards the Namek, annoyed that one so strong had avoided his detection.

Piccolo leapt up towards the rapidly descending form of Kaos, the ground caving in under his power. The two meet in mid air, each one landing a blow on the other. Both their aura flashed up around them, the power of the attack blowing them both back across the sky. Recovering almost at the same time the launched off after each other once more.

**T**runks stood up slowly, rubbing his head trying to shake the pain from his body. Kaos had beaten him up pretty badly. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened up there only that Kaos had somehow managed to get past his defences and land a solid blow on him.

'_I even cut off his arm, but it didn't slow him down one bit'_

Standing up slowly he looked down at the unconscious form of Gohan lying at his feet.

'_Did I actually land on the kid?'_

"Gohan, are you alright?"

No response came from Gohan as Trunks slowly walked over to him. He could feel the powers growing above him as Piccolo and Kaos fought. He was too tired to follow the battle he poked Gohan to get a response. A vague mumble was the only reply that he got.

"Gohan, wake up. Sorry about crashing into you. Gohan."

Still nothing more from the boy. Trunks reached down and managed to find the pouch of Sensu beans. It was torn open at the bottom. Of the original six beans only one remained.

"Well Gohan, looks like it is time for me to return the favour."

Reaching out he placed the last of the beans into Gohan's mouth before he collapsed onto the ground.

As the beans power flowed trough Gohan he sat up refreshed and confused. Above him he felt the power radiating off of Piccolo and Kaos. As he watched Piccolo slammed an elbow into Kaos sending him careening into a mountain.

**K**aos shook his head as the smoke cleared around him. He sat deep inside a mountain where Piccolo had just blasted him and was beginning to get very annoyed with the Namek. Powering up he shattered the mountain around him sending fragments of rock outwards in all directions. Piccolo stood in mid air, crouched in a fighting stance as he watched the showing off of Kaos.

'_Reminds me of Vegeta.'_

Not letting up on Kaos he powered up, drawing more energy into his hands as he charged up his attack. Hands glowing white Piccolo pushed his energy into them, bringing them together he unleashed the pent up power. The white wave blasted across the landscape to where Kaos and a mountain had been. Seeing the beam come towards him Kaos reacted with one of his own. The purple beam lanced out from his hands and met with Piccolo's. The two fighters stood trying to push their own beam towards their opponent. Piccolo had the upper had as his blast had travelled further, but Kaos was not making it easy.

Gohan could just but stand and stare at the battle above him, the forms of Trunks and Vegeta forgotten as he watched his mentor battle the form of Kaos. Slowly but surely Piccolo was winning. Kaos' purple blast was slowly being beaten back despite the creatures best attempts to stop it. It was however taking a tremendous toll on Piccolo as more and more of his energy was drained into the blast.

**P**iccolo poured more power into the blast, feeling the energy drain from his body as he did so. All he could think off was keeping the attack going and destroying Kaos. Suddenly a tremendous noise erupted inside his head as the Nameks broke free. Piccolo's mind was swamped with noise as a hundred Nameks started talking at once. His concentration lost he clamped his hands over his ears, trying to shut out the noise. With a final push of effort Kaos blasted apart Piccolo's attack and sent his own washing over the Namekian warrior.


	8. The end of Kaos?

**Chapter 8**

**G**ohan stumbled backwards as the blast washed over Piccolo. Falling over he sat, eyes glued to the wave as it pulsed out of Kaos' hands, seemingly never ending. Gohan felt Piccolo's Ki dropping at an alarming rate until suddenly it disappeared from his senses. The wave slowly faded as Kaos too felt Piccolo's power disappear. Gohan shook his head, trying to get the light out of his eyes. Something was burning deep inside of him. Without even realising it he was suddenly in the air, his aura around him as he transformed, once, twice, pushing more power through his body.

"MASKENO!"

Kaos never had any time to even register the arrival of Gohan as another huge Ki blast lanced up and slammed into the still solid form of Kaos. The energy wave ploughed into him blasting Kaos high into the air as Gohan poured his anger into the blast. All sense was gone from the boy. Only anger remained, anger and revenge.

**K**aos could do little but hang on as the energy poured into his body. Already weakened from the battle against the others he was not operating at full power. Each passing second saw more and more of his own being used up to keep him alive, each second pushing him further away from the planet and his quarry. Struggling with the blast he tried in vain to throw himself off it, but a second level super Saiyan was proving to much even for him.

Gohan stood still rooted to the floor as his anger over Piccolo poured energy throw his body and out into the blast. He could still feel the force of Kaos pushing at the end of the blast as it began to head out into the atmosphere of Siguard.

The friction from the upper atmosphere pushed down upon Kaos as the energy from the Demi-Saiyan poured up at him. Struggling, trapped between the two forces Kaos tried to bring his hand up around the blast. Every time he tried to phase his form the blast began to dissipate him faster than he could move, he had already lost three of his arms. Twisting his body around his back took the brunt of the blast as Kaos fought to bring his hand up to his head. As his fingers touched his head he translocated himself out of the blast.

**G**ohan suddenly felt the resistance leave the end of his blast. He stopped suddenly conserving his energy. He stood still, searching for any Ki in the area. Vegeta and Trunks where there, but both still weak after the beating they had taken. Gohan pushed his senses outwards, searching for Kaos, and more importantly, for Piccolo. Finding no strong Ki signatures he leapt into the air, the anger of Piccolo's fate still pounding through his body. Rising into the air he looked around, pushing even his Saiyan eyes to the limit until he spotted the _Kiritsu­ _over in the distance. Pushing his Ki behind him Gohan blasted off to go and find Bulma.

'_I just hope that Kaos is really gone'_

**B**ulma paced worriedly around the bridge of the ship. Bulma's own scouter had exploded soon into the battle as the Ki levels outside overloaded its sensitive circuits. She sat down in the command chair, trying once more to get the ship sensors to work out what was going on. She had felt the fall in Vegeta's power and soon after what she thought was Trunks. Now all she could do was sit here and worry, and hope they where still alive.

Suddenly the ship's sensors lit up as they detected a life form heading towards the ship. Gohan appeared on the outside monitor for a split second before he was inside.

"Bulma. Quickly, I need those spare sensu beans."

Bulma leapt up in shock as Gohan appeared behind her.

"What is going on Gohan? Is Kaos dead?"

"I think so Bulma, but Vegeta and Trunks are in bad shape."

"What happened to your beans?"

"Kaos got them I am afraid."

"And Piccolo?"

Gohan's anger over Piccolo flared up again, his aura sparking and earthling itself in the metal of the ship.

"I don't know." He said, his voice sounding terribly like his father's before he fought the Ginu force. "But I will find him."

Bulma ran off to get the sensu beans as Gohan sat himself down in the command chair, trying to get the ship's sensors to pick up a Namekian life form.

"Here Gohan, the beans."

Gohan caught the thrown bag easily and counted out the remaining beans. Four left, enough for one each.

"Bulma take these two to Vegeta and Trunks. I am going to find Piccolo."

Standing outside the ship Gohan blasted off into the distance, once more leaving Bulma alone on a strange planet.

'_This seems to be turning into something of a habit with me'_

With a pop her personal air car appeared as she threw the capsule on the ground. Climbing in Bulma set off to the coordinates that Gohan had given her. The landscape below her rolled an ever onwards sea of valleys and rocks, pale grey against the blue sky. As she got closer she began to see the damage in the landscape. Ruins of Konekoian army and the craters that their guns had created littered the landscape. Flying onwards over small fires and the mangled remains of the Konekoian the battle field became more and more cratered. She could almost sense Vegeta ahead as she scoured the cratered area. Passing over the lip of a particularly large crater she saw the form of Vegeta standing up over the still prone form of Trunks.

**V**egeta looked up as he heard the sound of Bulma's air car flying overhead. Trunks was still out cold, not that Vegeta was in much better shape.

"Vegeta…How is he?"

"The boy is out cold already."

"You are not in much of a better shape Vegeta."

"Be quiet woman and give me those beans."

Bulma handed over the two beans to Vegeta as he bent down to give Trunks the first one. Forcing his mouth open he inserted the bean before knocking Trunks gently on the chest to wake him up.

"Trunks eat."

Slowly Trunks' eyes opened as he recognized the voice of his father. Only when Trunks had swallowed his bean did Vegeta take his own.

The two Saiyans stood up, their clothing torn but otherwise perfectly healthy, and very pissed off.

"Where is Kakarotts son? Don't tell me has died already."

"Gohan is off searching for Piccolo."

"And Kaos?" asked Trunks as his strength returned.

"Well Gohan said that he thinks he is dead."

"Thinks! What sort of a Saiyan is he! Either he killed him or he let him get away. I suppose it will be up to me to sort out this Kaos."

"Vegeta you hardly did anything last time you went up against him. Gohan at least seems to have done something to him."

"Oh and you did any better then Trunks?"

"Well yes actually I did. At least I managed to cut his arm off."

"Hmph, some how I can't see you doing that!"

"Well you where lying unconscious on the floor at the time!"

"Enough, the pair of you!" The two Saiyans stopped arguing and turned to Bulma.

"We need to go and find Gohan and Piccolo."

"And to find out if that brat actually killed him."

**G**ohan flew across the surface of the planet, following along the path of Kaos' last blast. Searching along the ground for the body of Piccolo he pushed his senses out to try and find Piccolo's Ki signature. Clutching the last two sensu beans in his hand he flew low across the ground, rolling around the large rocks that jutted up from ground. Ahead of Gohan the landscape opened up into a large plain. A large river flowed through the middle of the plain, winding its way like a giant blue snake through the landscape. On the far side of the plain the river flowed into the plain over a giant waterfall. The sound roared up into the now clear air, brining with it memories of Piccolo to the young Saiyan.

'_Piccolo always loved waterfalls. He said it helped him meditate.'_

"Piccolo where are you."


	9. Transformation

Ok I know that this is a really short chapter this time, but I have had a bad bad case of writers block, and well I like leaving you guys on a cliff hanger. I have to say a MASSIVE thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story. Thanks a lot to everyone who has read my story even if you haven't reviewed (though reviews are GOOD!) It really means a lot to me that people do read my stories. So here, after a long time is Chapter 9. Chap 10 should be on its way soon.  
Chapter 9

**P**iccolo lay at the bottom of the waterfall, battered and a bruised as the water washed the blood down the river. In the last moments of the blast Piccolo had managed to split himself into two, letting his counterpart take the blast. As his other half perished he fell down to the ground and struggled to get to the waterfall to try and hide himself from Kaos. He was in no position to do anything should the wraith appear. His entire body was covered in cuts running deep along his arm and torso. The stream of purple slowly wound its way out into the river as consciousness began to seep away from Piccolo. Far above him the last remaining thoughts felt the presence of Gohan as he tore through the air. With a final push of will he sent out one last thought to Gohan.  
"Waterfall."

**S**uddenly Gohan felt the thought of Piccolo blast into his mind. Stopping instantly in mid, his aura flowing around him, he looked down at the river following its passage back up to the waterfall.  
"Hold on Piccolo, I am coming."  
Blasting downwards at super Saiyan speed he blasted up the river, throwing out a wave behind him as he ripped the air ahead of him. Coming up to the waterfall he saw the trail of purple blood in the river and already fearing the worst blasted underneath the water.  
Piccolo lay on the floor, looking worse than even when cell had finished with him.  
"Piccolo, no. You must be ok."  
'I hope you have a sensu bean kid'  
Gohan almost cried at hearing Piccolo's thoughts enter his own and rushed forward to give the sensu bean to Piccolo. The sensu's magic worked its way through the battered Namekians body and within moments Piccolo was standing up, his body healed and ready to carry on the battle. Gohan had powered down at last, his anger replaced with sheer joy as Piccolo stood up. Running forward he hugged Piccolo around his waist. Piccolo stood in shock at the show of affection from Gohan, but didn't push the kid away.  
"Gohan." Gohan automatically backed off as Piccolo spoke, shocked that he had even let himself be hugged. "Gohan, what about Kaos?"  
"I think he is dead Piccolo. I felt his power dropping rapidly against my Masneko and then it suddenly disappeared. I think we won."  
"What happened to Vegeta and Trunks?"  
"Bulma went to give them the other sensu beans. Unfortunately Kaos managed to blast the ones we had with us. Apart from one, Trunks healed me before he collapsed next to Vegeta."  
"We should go and see how they are doing then. I want to know what happened to Kaos."

**I**t wasn't long before Piccolo and Gohan arrived at the crater holding Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks. Landing beside them the Z fighters recounted what had happened in the fight with Kaos.  
"How on earth did you survive that last blast from Kaos? I saw you fighting him and then all of a sudden you just collapsed."  
"The other nameks broke free inside of me and all of them wanted to do something different. I lost my concentration and Kaos had me."  
"So how did you survive Namek?"  
"Simple Vegeta, half of me didn't. As my blast collapsed I used the remaining time to multi form. What you felt dying was my other half Gohan."  
"So what has happened to Kaos then? Can we go home yet?"  
"Quit your wining woman. This Halfling still doesn't know if he is dead or not."  
"Surely he couldn't have survived that blast. Even you must have felt its power Vegeta?"  
"Ok so the kid got off a good shot. I will not believe that Kaos is dead until I kill him myself or see a body."

"Well I am not sure about the first one Vegeta. Perhaps however I can fulfil the second one?"  
The Z fighters spun around in shock as the Goku like form of Kaos stood hovering in the air behind them.  
Smiling in a way that only Goku can, Kaos stared down at the shocked faces of his adversaries.  
"Are you surprised to see me? Well well, I told you that you can't defeat me. And what is this? A new fighter? Well we shall have to see how she fares."  
With that Kaos unleashed a blast towards Bulma, the red beam lancing down towards the Z fighters. Trunks leapt in front of the blast, catching it on his arm and deflecting it skywards. Leaping into the air he lunged once more at Kaos. Kaos stood still as the young Sayian transformed beneath him. His hands gently stroked his hair as Trunks flew up towards him. Just before Trunks arrived he translocated out of his path. Spinning around Trunks and the others desperately searched for Kaos' Ki. He appeared once more, behind the Z fighters, hands already holding a Ki blast as he let it fly towards Bulma before disappearing once more. The blast crossed the distance faster than Vegeta could react, tearing though the air and passing straight through Bulma as she stood in shock.


End file.
